Louie Louie
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |difficulty = |effort = (JD3) |nogm = 3 (JD3) |nosm = 4 (JD) |dg = |mode = Solo |sol = "Louie Louie" (0:27, 3:24) |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |pictos = 88 (JD) 75 (JD3) |nowc = Louie |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) }}"Louie Louie" by is featured on and as an Xbox 360 DLC. It was also planned to be featured on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who resembles a young Iggy Pop. He has shoulder-length aqua blue hair. He wears a light blue singlet, bracelets on both wrists, blue ripped jeans and teal blue boots. In , his color scheme is more greenish, the holes on his jeans are less visible and his boots have a less visible texture. Remake In the remake, he has a bright light blue outline. His color scheme is based off his original one, his bracelets are more visible and the plastic texture on his boots is more visible. Background The background is a red forest with black trees silhouettes. In , black falling leaves and blue smoke coming from the ground had been added. Shake Moves There are 4 Shake Moves in the routine: Shake Move 1: Shake your arms in the air like you are playing the cymbals of a battery. This the first move in the routine. Shake Moves 2, 3, and 4: Wildly shake your right arm as if you were playing a guitar. Louiesm1.png|Shake Move 1 Louie sm 1.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game Louiesm2.png|Shake Moves 2, 3, and 4 Louie sm 2.gif|Shake Moves 2, 3, and 4 in-game Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake. These Gold Moves carry onto the track's future appearances: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out. Gold Move 2: Perform a "smash guitar" by hold both hands together and throw them quickly to the floor. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms out while leaning forward. louiegm1.png|Gold Move 1 Louie_GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game louiegm2.png|Gold Move 2 Louie_GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game louiegm3.png|Gold Move 3 Louie_GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''So What'' *''Super Bass'' *''The Final Countdown'' Trivia General *'' '' itself is not the original version. It is instead a cover of an older version by . *In , the line "I think about the meaning of my life again" is split up as "I think about/The meaning of my life again"; in , instead, it is split up as "I think about the meaning/Of my life again". **In addition, the T for "the" is accidentally in uppercase in the latter game. *In , the apostrophes in "But I m as bent" and "I m tryin to do it right but" are incorrectly separated from the I, thus displaying the lines as "But I m as bent" and "I m tryin to do it right but". **In addition, "tryin " lacks its apostrophe. *In , "Alright" is misspelled as "A'll'right". Routine *'' , ''Eye of the Tiger, and Who Let the Dogs Out? are the only routines to have Shake Moves that are different from each other. *'' '' has the closest appearance of a Shake Move in (just ten seconds after the start). *There is a glitch in the version: at the end, the dancer reappears in the start position for a while, but he immediately gets covered by the scoring display. *The pictogram for Shake Moves 2, 3, and 4 is near identical to the pictogram for Lump’s Shake Move, in both shape and color. *The coach appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *On the version and the remake, the intro (which contains a male voice saying "And now, the news") is covered by a buzzing sound. *In , Gold Move 3 has a glitch where the "YEAH!" feedback icon would not be displayed even if the move was performed correctly, and only the sound effect can be heard. Gallery Game Files Louie JD1 square.png|'' '' louie.jpg|'' '' ( files/Placeholder remake) louie pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Louie_jd1_menu.png|''Louie Louie'' on the menu Louie JD3 Menu.png|''Louie Louie'' on the menu Louie CoachSelectMenu JD3.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Audio Richard BERRY "Louie Louie" (1957) Iggy Pop - Louie Louie - 1993 Louie Louie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Louie Louie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Louie Louie - Just Dance Louie Louie - Just Dance (Short version) Just Dance 3 Iggy Pop Louie Louie Extractions Iggy Pop Louie Louie Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance 3 DLC Extract Louie Louie Just Dance 1 - Louie Louie by Iggy Pop References Site Navigation pl:Louie Louie pt-br: es:Louie Louie Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs